someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
2014
1/20/14 Missing Person Investigation day 1 Hello my name is Derek Lowe and I am doing the investigation on the missing person report. I was told by my boss at the NYPD that I was needed in the City of Brampton. I am also currently on a plane to Brampton and will be landing in the next 2 hours I will update as soon as I get there. 1/21/14 Missing Person Investigation day 2 I have finally arrived at the city and notice nothing strange about it. I expected it to be more loud and ominous feeling like New York usually is. The people who live here seem very nice and cheerful and I wonder how someone could possibly go missing in a town like this. My hotel isn't but a block away so I will stop this update right here and start a new one tomorrow with the investigation. 1/22/14 Missing Person Investigation day 3 I met with the father of the missing person and I found out he was also once a cop. He tells me that his son was named Elliot and he had just arrived back from college not to long ago and he does not know where he could be. I waited about an hour for the Peel Regional Police to show up because they would not let me search the room without them. After searching I stumbled upon a laptop which may come of some use with finding his location. 1/23/14 Missing Person Investigation day 4 We could not find any further evidence is his room aside from the laptop which I was able to take to my hotel and look at. I could not find anything out of the ordinary except for a blog that Elliot had started. The blog mainly consist of the topic of a man or creature by the name of "Mr.Bear". I researched more about this person and found out he was just a character on a TV channel in 1999 who had killed many innocent children. 1/25/14 Missing Person Investigation day 6 I decided to meet with a man by the name of Mitchell Wilson who was mentioned in Elliot's blog a few times. I asked him if he could show me the footage of this Mr.Bear person and he said that he could but it would be very traumatizing I did not listen to his warning and now I wish i did. The footage i watched was so horrible and evil I do not want to talk nor even think about what i witnessed. I became queasy and had leave before the videos ended. However before I left Mitchell told me the location where Mr.Bear originally lived. 1/28/14 Missing Person Investigation day 8 I drove to Caledon, Ontario where Mitchell had told me. I had read some more of Elliot's post on his blogs before I had the laptop taken awayt and found a section where he had also gone to this area to investigate. Everything seemed to be the same as when Elliot described it. Standing in the areas where Mr.Bear did all of those evil things made me feel strange like someone was watching me from a close distance. 2/5/14 Missing Person Investigation day 16 Sorry i have not been updating anymore about the investigation. I have been feeling like i'm being watched and have been having anxiety to the point where I cannot do anything what so ever. I have been still working on the investigation though and i feel as if I am coming closer to finding out where Elliot is. 2/7/14 Missing Person Investigation day 18 This is just a quick little update but the investigation has been called off and Elliot has been labeled as deceased. I am still going to work on this and hopefully find him and find out who Mr.Bear really is. 2/13/14 Missing Person investigation day 24 I've been stuck in my room for the past 6 days having the same anxiety attacks. I realize now who took Elliot it was Mr.Bear it had to have been. Why was I so stupid not to think before he had an obsession with this person who could have killed him. After not getting to do so Mr.Bear also created an obsession about Elliot. Dammit I keep feeling like i'm being watched over and its pissing me the fuck off. I'm searching through a bunch of files to see who owned property in Caledon and I think found out who the hell Mr.Bear is. - Update I have found him I know who he is but he also knows who i am to. he has been watching me STALKING ME and trying to figure out a way to kill me. Please if you are reading this know that the true identity of Mr.Bear is Jo In a land far away.... A man named Derek tried to save his lost friend He could not find this friend but he did find another Friend This friend was named Mr.Bear Mr.Bear guided him in the right direction But Derek was too slow! Now he will play with his two bestest friends forever and ever!! -Mr.B Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Television Category:Sequel Category:Original Story